


On the outside looking in

by darkmoore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never felt like he belonged - until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the outside looking in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "on the outside" challenge over at fan_flashworks.

All his life Steve had felt like standing on the outside, looking in. There was no place he belonged, sent away by his father after his mother’s supposed death. Separated from his sister, a long way from home, fitting into the Academy hadn’t been easy. He’d never admit it, but that time was the loneliest in his life. Five-0 had become his family afterwards, and with it, Danny. It wasn’t until Danny placed their new baby daughter in his arms though, Grace beaming at them like the proud big sister that she was, that Steve felt he’d truly arrived home.


End file.
